Yahhoy City
Yahhoy City is a City to the Far west near next to the coast, it is home of a large airport offering world wide travel. Arrival Exsu teleports into Yahhoy city, gently landing on a building before saying "Scanning... Adding profiles." as she scanned most of the city for people. From the street, a few suspicious figures could be noticed. While they didn't seem to pay direct attention to Exsu, they were acting strangely. Exsu didn't exactly take too much note of the strange behavior as perhaps it was triggered by a drug or something, and merely jumped off the building and onto the ground before looking around, her wings disappearing. "Target is in the open. Repeat, target is in the open." "Remain on watch, and await further orders." Exsu's combat system wasn't really even there anymore and what she had was just a redeveloped version based on no experience, more or less her only function was to be used for information and whatever ability to do anything else that she had was scraps from the last era, and as such she walked off in a random direction. This direction was in the direction of which the raido signals came from as they quite simply intrigued Exsu. " Target approaching. Orders?" "....Capture Target. Nonlethal force only. "Understood." At that, Exsu could hear a whipping sound in the air, as a military grade helicopter appeared in the air ahead of her. At the same time, a few of the people on the ground drew pistols on her, as well. The guns seemed to surge with enough electrical energy to disrupt her systems if she were hit. "Android unit EXSU. We are aware you have been monitoring our communications. quite simply, you can come with us peacefully, or we can put you to sleep, and drag you off. Your choice." Said one of the men on the helicopter. Exsu remained calm and just said "Hostile units detected, battle mode on standby..." and did nothing but quickly eye and scan every hostile soldier. "Alright then. If that's how you want it..." The agent in the helicopter motioned to the others on the ground, at least 12 armed individuals, who began approaching Exsu. The helicopter pulled out of the immediate area. Two rings suddenly appeared to rotate around Exsu as she basked in a flash of light, and then both rings split off as they became two separate tendrils, and started to stab a few of the gunmen, stabbing these gunmen apparently didn't just injure them, rather it gave them a distorted sense of time and also made them get struck maybe three or five times from just one stab. "Switching to defensive mode." Exsu said and then put out her hand to create a little shield made of magic in front of her. All of the remaining agents opened fire on Exsu, the majority of their blasts glancing off of her shield. However, the barrier slowly began to lose strength from the amount of fire it took. The barrier suddenly breaks as Exsu is hit several times with the blasts before getting knocked out. Exsu then simply fell onto the ground, her eyes still open and her expression still the same as before. The agents moved in to collect her, as the helicopter hovered close to the ground. "That was easy enough." The agent said, placing his megaphone on the floor of the aircraft. "Okay boys and girls, lets get her back to the base. Director will be more than happy to see this one..." A figure stood atop a highrise building, silently observing the scene from above... Exsu was then moved to an unknown location where she would most likely be kept for experimentation. The Tactician and The Prideful Flame Meet Again! Kalin slept on the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city. On his face was a large dusty tome that seemed to be ready to fall apart at any time. An intense heat seems to zip past Kalin along with a strong gust of wind blowing the tome off of his face. A few seconds later several crashes can be heard followed by the sound of smashing glass and annoyed shouts in a familiar voice. Kalin sat up lazily, waking from his sleep after the gust of elements hit him. "Huh. That felt familiar..." he said, picking up his tome and stashing it in his robes. As he looks uphe sees a large glowing flame reminiscent of a firefly moving at extreme speeds and for lack of a better word pinballing against the buildings and shouting in annoyance the voice is Caulis. "Oh my...I wonder if I should even get involved. Cauli! What are you doing!" Kalin said, standing at the edge of the roof."Stop...that!" Cauli shouts inbetween bounces so her volume changes a lot due to distance "i'm crashing what the frig does it look like to you? Also uh little help i kind of cant stop yet" Kalin continued watching for another minute before deciding on a plan. Grabbing a green tome from his robes, Kalin proceeded to jump from the roof, causing him to float on the air. He then proceed to launch himself at Cauli, attempting to tackle her. Starr was whistling a tune, walking through the city, and as he caught a flame in the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around, and spotted Cauli, zipping around out of control."Cauli?!" He yelled, running under her. He looked up as well, and saw Kalin with a tome in his hand."I don't know you very well, other than my 'incident' at the Manor.....But I'll help anyways!" His eyes glow a white with determination, and faint outlines of his body began to flood around him, the different scenarios."THERE" He said as time began to slow, and he spotted Kalin begin to tackle Cauli. He turns on his heel, stands his ground, and holds his hand up at Kalin. He creates a veil around Kalin, and as he makes a fist, Kalin's aura glows. Starr feels the pressure of his power weighing on him, and growling with confidence, he swings his fist to the side, where Cauli would be. Kalin was sent flying into Cauli, and they both would fall slowly as the Time Lock stopped, and Starr fell to his knees, breathing heavily. "Ooof!" Kalin said, landing atop Cauli. He looked down at her worriedly. " Are you alright, Cauli?" he had yet to notice what had occurred. The sphere of flame for want of a better word pops into a small rain of sparks Cauli is stood cross armed slightly crispy due to the flames but she doesnt seem too care "nothing a gorging session and 2 months of counseling wont fix. Sorry about that i was testing out a new form based on speed as you can see i haven't quite perfected it" She notices Starr below them "oh and the spud's here too go figure" "Sp...Spud?" He asks in confusion."Whatever to that, are you fine? I think you may need some Aloe Vera..." He says, examining her burns. "Actually, I think I have something for that..." Kalin said, before pulling a long stave from his robes. He raised it into the air, and gentle beams of light enveloped Cauli, healing the injuries. Following that, the stave shattered, falling to the ground in pieces. "Oh dear, that was my last one. I guess I'll have to be careful not to use the other staff..." Cauli hold her hand out with 4 fingers out and a cheeky smile the fingers move down 4 3 2 1 she ignites again but the flames this time seem to be under her control "ah thats the stuff thanks for the heal there Kalin and Starr consider it a pet name" the flame slowly fades away breaking into cinders. "Hey, it was no problem. I tend to maintain my protective attitude from the good old days... wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" Kalin said, turning to Starr. Starr twitches a bit, and folds his arms."You're the brute that almost destroyed my Manor, if I call correctly." He extends his hand, in respect."Starr Abraxis, pleased to meet you." "Oh, right. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I don't know how I ended up inside of your home, truth be told." Kalin said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Starr hmphs, then smiles."I guess some lunch could fix up this mess." He says, eyeballing the authorities across the street looking at the collateral Damage... Cauli puts an exaggerated cockney accent on "well well well whats all this then you two have a previous relationship eh? nudge nudge wink wink say no more say no more" she laughs to herself before reverting to normal "so yeah i think i learnt focusing fire purely on speed isn't viable at my level" "You probably just need more practice, Cauli. As to your first comment, I'll only wonder as to what you were implying..." Kalin said, chuckling softly. Blush spread across Starr's face, as he stared at Cauli , as if saying "The fuck man?" He coughs, and then says."Indeed..." "pffft lighten up spud a joke tis all, cant deny a young girl her pleasures." Cauli powers down steam rising frpm her as she cools "no i don't think practice will cut it its too erratic as a concept i wouldnt be able to cotrol it even if i wanted to its like to control a spark we can make on but cannot make it extinguish any slower" "I wouldn't completely agree, but if you can't handle it, I guess it can't be helped." Kalin replied. The Full-Breed and the Half-BreedCategory:RP Areas Android 1.5 checks is sensors to make sure everything is in it's place. Akuma appears behind the android without his awareness. "How are you? My new robot buddy?" Akuma then laughs maniacally. Android 1.5 isn't startled. Instead, he just spins his head 180 degrees to look at Akuma. His tendrils form a hologram between them of a beach. Akuma looks at the holograms. "You're a bit strange aren't you? Well, seeing as how you lost, you have to pay up." Akuma says putting on a sadistic smile. Android 1.5 tilts his head and the image turns into a giant question mark. Akuma smiles, "There is two choices, become my slave or let you go with a warning..." Akuma says and then thinks to herself. Android 1.5, still confused, searches his database for an option. He reads his database carefully and then picks the second option by holding up 2 fingers. Akuma smiles sadistically, she was looking for her favourite answer. She laughs a little, "Who said the choice is yours?" Akuma then rushes at Android 1.5 and places her palm on his back. Smoke begins to rise from the palm. Android 1.5 spins his head around to Akuma and his tendrils turn from an orange glow, to containing fire within them. Akuma then moves away from the android. "Haha too late tin can. I'm not sure you can see, so, I'll explain. I have placed my symbol on your back, this means you belong to me, I can track you and force ably drag you towards me at anytime, but don't worry, I am a merciful master." Akuma then laughs manically. There is now a black magical circle on the androids back, it was fused into the metal. Android 1.5 looks at his back and realizes something. He looks at Akuma and then his tendrils show a picture of someone laughing. Akuma smiles, "Go on laugh." She then points her finger at the android then moves it to face the cliff. As she does this the android flies into the cliff face. Android 1.5's tendrils turn into black smoke and he then vanishes from sight. He then goes into a nearby vacant house and tears off the part of his outer casing which had the insignia on it. Akuma picks her nose. "That won't work..." Black blood begins to ooze from the part of the outer casing and reforms where it was ripped off, with the symbol on it. Akuma then points her finger and begins moving it around in a random way. Android 1.5 begins flying off in every direction. Android 1.5 still laughs in his head. He shifts his entire weight into his feet, rocketing him to the floor, and creating a giant crater. "Oh?" Akuma moves her finger but can't seem to move the android. "Hm? This is a problem." 1.5 walks with ease, even though all his weight is in his feet. He walks all the way back to Akuma and shows a hologram of a kid sticking their tongue out. Akuma gives a stern look at the android. "Tut tut." Akuma says while waving her finger. "You shouldn't be so childish towards your master." Black blood moves under Android 1.5 and then transports him to the blood on the cliff face. The android flies out head first from the black blood. Before he can hit the floor, 1.5 moves his weight back and forth, shifting it from his head to his feet, and back, allowing his to flip, and then he shifts it to his chest, allowing him to land lightly on the ground. Once he's landed he shifts it back to his feet. "Haha, that was quite a display, but I think you understand the situation you're in now. So I'll be going." As Akuma says this she dissolves into the black blood. Category:Earth Something Lusty: Because I Can't be Bothered Naming itCategory:Earth RP Areas Cubia and Bastion leave the Monarch for supply shopping. "Why the hell am I forced to do supply shopping! What do I ever buy that isn't women!?" Cubia moans. "wait you buy women? I knew you were low but i thought you had higher standards than that i never thought you would be so lewd" Bastion jostles his shoulder "you realise i'm more using this as a chance to get off the ship for a bit i havent been able to stretch my legs much" "Oh Bassy, you should know...actually I would be that lewd. Also some finer women need both looks, which I clearly possess, and money, which I would possess if I could just remember where I'd put it". Cubia points at a women with long darkpurple hair, a dark blue gothic umbrella, a dark blue corset skirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath with frilly arm dress and long purple tights with dark blue ugg boots. "Take this women for example, I bet that shes a real money chaser" "well this is more your field of conquest Cubi not as if i have any skills or chance in that regard so i will leave it you" Bastions tone goes a bit more sardonic clearly he is trying to goad him on into something stupid "or has that Cubi charm diminished since you got Cauli on the brain?" "HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THOSE BOOBS!! CAULIS BOOBS ARE...... well hello their" Cubia's face goes red as the gothy girl from before is literally 1/4 of a metre away from him, staring at him intensely. He shrugs it off and blows a casual Cuby kiss to start things off before start in to introduce himself. The kiss clearly hits her, as she couldnt have moved in time even if she knew what was coming.... which she wouldnt have known. How could she? "Hi there, Im~" "I Swear Ive met you somewhere before.... ah well who cares" says the girl, brushing Cubia off like dust on her shoulder, noticing Bastion. She walks over to him, her painted nail finger stroking up from his adams apple to the end of his chin then round his cheek. " Hey there gorgeous. Just look at you, I bet you can keep women pleased for days on end in the ol' bedroom, eh?" She looks into his eyes.... and stops for a second, blushes, then turns away. After a second she turns back with a fresh coat of may-cup covering her blushing face. "Whats your name dear? Im Asmodeus, but you can just call me Asmo" "Excuse me, Asmo~Ugh" Cubia is interupted as Asmodeus punches Cubia in the windpipe, knocking him to the floor. "I didnt say you could call me that!" This women....watch her closely. "Yeah, thanks for the tip" Cubia thinks back to the voice in his head, grasping his throat in pain. Bastion tensed up barely moving as she ran her finger up his neck and went slightly red at the comments struggling to keep eye contact with her his stutter gets worse due to his nerves fortunately she turns away and he is able to at least regain his breath. Asmodeus grabs onto Bastion's arm, hugging it. She smiles flirtatiously. "Your teasing me arent you? Whats your name?" "His name is~Agh" Cubia is once again interrupted, this time by Asmodeus' foot kicking him in his face and flipping him onto his back. "Oi, Violet head. Zip. It. Or. Ill. Use. You. Like. A. Puppet". Asmodeus grins happily, sending shivers down Cubias spine. Cubia, recovering quickly, suddenly stands up. "Right Bassy, time to~Agh". An actual Piano lands on him.... where the hell did a piano come from the sky. Asmodeus' finger glowed the moment the piano fell, not that anyone saw that. She then proceeded to rub her face against Bastion's arm , tightening her cuddle. "So your name is Bassy, huh? Such a nice name". She looks up, her big eyes lustfully looking at bastion's face. Bastion is still struggling to say his words "m-m-m-m-my name is B-b-b--b-bast-i--i-ion" he pauses looking up so he can better allocate his thoughts "i-i-i-im not teasing i just h-h-h--have trouble talking to women" "Well, we will have to work on that, wont we, Bassy-dearest". Asmodeus glances at Cubia, who is still firmly held by the piano. "Lets go to a cafe. Or the Cinema if you want to relax for a bit. We have plenty of time to talk at your own pace. An eternities worth infact". Asmodeus starts walking Bastion off down the street slowly. Cubia groans. WHY CANT THAT BE HIM INSTEAD OF BASSY!! Get yourself together, he told himself, you can move this piano. His curiosity stopped him from moving an inch, instead watching Bassy and.....wow Asmo has a cut butt! Bastion looks back at Cubia his eyes seem to scream "CUBIA YOU IDIOT GET ME OUT OF HERE WHY CANT THIS BE YOU" he turns to Asmodeus only now noticing the softness that is nestled around his arm if you know what i mean "w-w-w-w-w--wait w-w-w--where are you taking m-m-m--m-me" Asmodeus looks up, surprised by his comment. "why, to the cinema of course! There's a new horror film out. Loads of blood and guts". Asmodeus lets out a little girly scream of excitement. It should be ace! We can cuddle whist we watch it and eat popcorn together". Cubia notices, probably due to his otherworldly eyes attuned to this type of energy without him realizing, a dark purple energy over Asmodeus' skin which appeared to be slowly pouring into Bastion (This isnt harmful, its Asmodeus' passive ability that is constantly active: Lust Aura. It slowly makes the person closest to them in a certain area become more lustful over a period of time. Effects are unnoticeable at first. But, hey, nobody knows that other then Lust) "w-w-w-w-w-w-wa..." Bastion pauses stopping her "n-n-n--no I'm sorry i'm f-f-f--flattered i really am but t-t-t--this isnt what i want" he stops her and bows apologetically "d-d-d-don't worry i-i-i-i-im sure someone as beautiful as you w-w-w-w-will find a m-m-m-an worthy of you" With this he gives a sweet smile and turns away to go help Cubia. As Bastion turns, he must be surprised to see Asmodeus is already standing derectly between Bastion and Cubia. Her face, angered by this rejection, quickly softens into a blush as she puts her hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing. "There is no other man more worthy then you Bassy-dearest. You are clearly kind, loyal and humble. Surely a ''beautiful ''women like me has the right to choose who she likes". She winks at bastion, from the winking eye a small pink heart floats towards Bastion, bursting as it lands on his forehead. Di-did she just do a Cuby kiss from her eye!? Thats my technique.... HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY TECHNIQUE, Cubia thinks, clearly bugged by this. "t-t-t-then don't i-i-i-ii- get a say? I'm s-s-s-s-sorry Asmodeus but i dont want this i'm flattered b-b-but this isn't what i want and i wouldn't want y-y-y-you to waste your time on someone like m-m-m--me" Bastion smiles again and turns helping Cubia out of his predicament Asmodeus places a firm hand on Bastion's shoulder. "Awww sweety". Her voice turns hard. "This isnt something you can walk away from". She looks around then shouts "SATAN!!". Suddenly a tall, broad, robed man wearing a mask appears, surveying the situation. He looks at Cubia, then freezes, swearing under his breath. He grabs Asmodeus by thhe neck and holds her high in the air. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT, ASMODEUS!!! DID YOU FORGET YOUR MISSION!!?? NOT ONLY THAT DO YOU KNOW WHO IT IS YOU CRUSHED!!!" A portal appears next to him, appearing like shattering glass. The man throws Asmodeus through the portal before quickly following. The sound of fists hitting skin can be heard as the portal closes leaving Bastion standing alone. If he looked down he'd notice blood on the floor below him, coming from Cubia's nose. Clearly he must have been looking up Asmodeus' skirt for too long. "what the hell just happened there? and are you ok Cubia" he help him to his feet the confusion still evident on his face. "its like wild heaven" Cubia says dreamily, clearly still dazed. He stumbles forward then falls back down to the floor. "You....go shop. Ill just.... stay here..... and...... sleep.... pick me up when your do~" He falls into unconsciousness before he finishes his sentence. Bastion walks towards the shops thinking about what happened ''"who was that girl and what did she mean by i can't just walk away i dont understand how someone can just commit like that so easily" ''Bastion keeps walking he cant shake the feeling she is watching him and this wont be the last time he sees her. The girl who lost her way. Exsu suddenly comes flying down from the sky and lands in Yahhoy City, for some reason she separated from Moeru. Exsu proceeds to look around for a few seconds before taking a few steps forward. Moeru appeared on a roof, not far from where Exsu arrived. He looked down at her, confused. "What the heck is she up to?" Exsu continues to walk forward to some unknown location, maybe it's best to stop her? Moeru afterimaged in front of her, his usual look of annoyance on full display. "Where do you think you're going?" Exsu didn't have time for her system to change anything and just sort of walks right into Moeru, which also caused an accidental kiss, Exsu then stopped moving and took a little bit to say anything. Moeru pulled back, a look of surprise on his face. He silently mutters words under his breath, again and again. "Error." Exsu responded, either her message was error'd or she just answered with "Error." to the question. Moeru flashed away. A large explosion could be heard, and a cloud of smoke began emanating from a nearby alleyway. Moeru reappeared, his face slightly red, but just as irritated as before. "I asked you a question. What are you doing back here?" "Unknown." Exsu said, something had apparently disrupted her programming. She appear to be rather unfazed from the accidental kiss, unlike Moeru. "What do you mean you don't know? There is no way you just walked out of the house, and flew all the way here for no reason at all!" It appeared that he was upset with her, but on a more subtle note there were signs of worry on his face. After a little delay, Exsu said "Your sodium levels are rising, calm down." in her emotionless tone. "What the hell does that even-!" as Moeru stopped short, he turned to a scent he recognized in the air. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to get something to eat. You want something?" he asked, turning to Exsu again. "I don't need to eat." Exsu responded in the tone she had before. "Its not a question of need, but want. "Moeru said, making his way towards a nearby cafe. Exsu followed Moeru and didn't exactly do anything else. "So, Exsu. What do you want, anyway?" Moeru asked as they reached the door to the small shop. A delayed response came from Exsu, she said "A muffin...?" as if she didn't even know what it was. "...Heh. Well that's fine, but I was referring to your dreams. What do you want for yourself, as a Human-in-training?" "To reconstruct my memory." Exsu responds with a delay. "And after that? He said, walking up to the counter, and ordering Twp coffees, a muffin, and a danish. "I don't know my purpose." Exsu responded with a delay. On a side note, Exsu didn't have her wings active. Eventually, Moeru and Exsu get whatever they ordered and move to a table.